blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 204
is the 204th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Lemiel Silvamillion Clover and Secre Swallowtail head towards the Shadow Palace, Secre thinks about how they will not let the same tragedy happen again. In a flashback, she remembers how she was assigned to Lemiel as a servant because of her useless magic, even though she was born to nobility. Secre, on her way to the prince, wonders about the kind of snob the prince would be, but is surprised by Lemiel's warm greeting. Lemiel eagerly inquires her about the kind of magic she uses. Secre is surprised by Lemiel's remark on her Sealing Magic. When she expresses her magic's inferiority to others', Lemiel excitedly tries to explain how he can utilize her magic with the magic tools he has created. Lemiel reveals his magic tools that he is currently working on, that will help those will less mana, and by doing so to realize his dream of an equal society. He also infuses Secre's magic in his magic tools. Secre continued to help Lemiel with his projects which she notices that the prince continued to work on his projects even if it resulted in him being alienated from some of his family. After sometime, Secre notices that Lemiel has secretly sneaked out along with the princess, Tetia. Secre decides to follow them one day, and finds out that Lemiel and Tetia had befriended the elves and that Lemiel was able to make a friend in Licht. Secre also thinks about how befriending the elves has allowed Lemiel to advance his magic tool research, and would be able to create a society were both humans and elves are equal. Secre also notices that Licht is Lemiel's best friend and will even marry Tetia. Close to the wedding day, Lemiel informs Tetia that he will be late and that he believes that one day that his family will accept the marriage, which Tetia tells him that that is okay since everyone will be glad that Lemiel is there. Secre thinks about how it was already too late, since they were all dancing in the devil's palm. As Lemiel goes to meet with his father, he notices that no one is here and wonders what is going on. Suddenly Lemiel is pinned down and the prime minister steps out of the shadows, which Lemiel notices that someone is possessing the prime minister. As the devil reveals himself, Lemiel notices that it is something evil and figures out that it is a devil. Lemiel asks where his family is, which the devil reveals that his family has headed off to kill the elves and the princess. As Lemiel tries to escape but cannot, the devil says that he has taken every precaution so that the prince will not escape and leaves. As Lemiel calls out for help, Secre arrives and reveals that the magic tool that can drain mana and give it to someone else was taken. Lemiel tells her to undo his binding, which Secre uses her magic to release him. Lemiel and Secre head off and once they arrive, They find out that everyone but Licht has been killed. Secre notices that Licht is holding Tetia's dead body and that his grimoire has become a five-leaf clover grimoire. Licht was able to take back his body from the devil since he had figured that this was not Lemiel's doing. As the devil tries to continue to obtain Licht's body, which Licht uses a forbidden spell on his body so the devil cannot obtain it. Lemiel tries to get Licht to stop, which Licht explains why he has to do this. Licht also says that Lemiel is their only hope and asks Lemiel to kill him as he summons a Demon God into himself. Magic and Spells used Items used *Magic stones References Navigation